


Something Exquisite

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Doctor Strange has invited you to stay at his place while he is gone on a mission. What happens when he comes home and finds you in his bed?





	Something Exquisite

Another Wednesday night spent with your head buried in a textbook.

Finals were just a week away. Despite being an excellent student, you always worried that you might have forgotten something, so you had spent the last few nights pouring over all the material.

But now it was nearing midnight and you had a throbbing headache from looking at nothing but your books and notes. You had been at it since 4pm that afternoon, with only a few breaks in between. The only upside was that while your boyfriend was out of town, he had given you the okay to stay at his place if you needed some peace and quiet. With your apartment building being under renovations, you were in desperate need of it.

So, you packed enough for a few days and decamped over to his place. No matter how many times you stayed at 177A Bleecker Street, it always took your breath away how beautiful it was. Of course, parts of it looked more like a museum than it did a home, but the parts that you boyfriend had designated as a living space were just as luxurious. The bed alone, made of carved oak, larger, heavier and more expensive than a semester of college, was the most comfortable bed one could ever imagine, so you had taken to studying there.

Now with everything a blur, you decided to call it quits. Carefully you put all your books and notes away in your bag and you stripped down to your bra and underwear.

Grabbing one of your boyfriends’ grey shirts, it came down to just above your knees and hugged you in all the right places and still bore a hint of his cologne. Climbing back into the bed, you pulled the navy-blue comforter and sheets over you, rolled over onto his side of the bed, whispered “Let him come back to me.” and fell asleep before you could turn the lamp off.

A few hours later a tall figure with black hair with white stripes, dressed in blue with a red cape stepped through a portal in the foyer, a figure who was completely covered in green gunk and completely exhausted. Using what energy, he had left, he teleported himself upstairs to the lavish bathroom, where slowly, Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts, struggled to stay awake long enough to disrobe and shower, the cloak of Levitation removing itself.

After a few minutes, he managed to do so and turning on the water, not caring if it was hot or cold, stepped in and let the water cascade over his lean, muscular form.

Grabbing the soap, Stephen lathered himself up and cleaned off what was left of a creature from another dimension, a creature who thought he could ambush him as he tried to leave a meeting with some intergalactic dignitaries. The fight had been a long one, but Stephen had managed to come out on top, and not a moment too soon in his eyes.

Once finished, Stephen turned off the water and grabbed the nearest towel. Drying himself off, Stephen let the towel drop to the floor and walked out of the bathroom towards his bed. Normally he would have dressed for bed in perhaps a shirt and sleep pants, but Stephen was too tired to care about such things.

As he got closer to the bed, Stephen noted that the lamp was somehow on. Getting closer he noted that his bed, made when he left, was currently occupied. Stepping closer he saw that the bed was occupied by none other than you, his lady love, sound asleep, clad in his favorite shirt.

Smiling as much as he could muster, Stephen climbed into the bed next to you and moved over as close to you as he could, curving his body against yours, your warmth and the scent of roses from your hair instantly making the last few days’ worth the trouble. With his last bit of energy, he waved his hand, turning the light off and let himself fall into a deep slumber, comforted by the knowledge that you would be there when he awoke.

The next morning at 10 am, the suns rays filtered into the room, shining brightly in your eyes, waking you from a wonderful dream of your and your boyfriend making love on a moonlit beach. Rubbing your eyes, you noted with irritation that your headache from the night before hadn’t completely faded away, and so you shut your eyes again and grabbed the comforter to try and pull it over your face.

You tugged at it a few times, only to notice it was weighted down. Opening your eyes again, you turned to see what was holding it in place and to your delight, you saw that your boyfriend Stephen Strange was in bed with you. Still curled up next to you, with his salt and pepper hair all tussled and matted, you could tell he had come to bed with his hair still wet.

Grateful that he had returned safely, you rolled over and moved closer to him, planting a few kisses along his forehead and one on his cheek, making him laugh softly in his sleep. Not knowing when he had come to bed, you decided to try and snuggle with him as long as you could before you had to get ready for class. Taking his arm and wrapping it around you, you slid your arm underneath and pulled the two of you as close together as possible with your head resting under his chin.

For a moment or two, you lay there peacefully, soothed by the sounds of his heartbeat and the warmth of his skin. Moments like this had been hard to come by as of late, with you busy with classes and him busy with his duties, so moments like this, when all the cares of the world were forgotten were even more meaningful.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

The peace was suddenly shattered by the shrill sound of the alarm on your phone. Reluctantly, you broke free from Stephen, which in turn woke him up, reached over to the night stand and shut the alarm off. No sooner had you done so than you felt yourself moving.

“Come back here” Stephen moaned sleepily as he pulled you back over to him. Once you were close enough, Stephen climbed on top of you and buried his face in your neck, his goatee tickling you slightly, making you laugh and sigh a bit.

“I take it you missed me.” You teased him lightly as you started running your fingers through his dark locks.

“Mmmhmm.” He murmured, a small smile crossing his lips.

“Did everything go well?” You asked, kissing the top of his head.

Stephen didn’t answer.

“Ambushed again?” You guessed.

“Unfortunately.” He sighed, recalling the previous nights events and making a mental note to have a little discussion with a few individuals later.

“Either way, I’m glad that your home and that you’re okay.” You spoke gently, kissing him again, hoping your presence would help him take his mind off what was obviously a stressful mission. Stephen didn’t often share the details of his work, not that he didn’t trust you, but that he didn’t wish to make you worry for him. Not that it stopped you from doing so.

Stephen was comfortable enough that he could have easily fallen back asleep and he briefly considered letting it happen. But something was keeping him from doing so. Laying there on top of you, feeling your warmth, breathing in your scent, the worries of the past few days quickly left his mind and all he could focus on was the curvaceous beauty in his bed. He had earned a bit of a respite and he was eager to spend it with you.

“Today is Thursday, right?” Stephen asked as his thoughts slowly turned more devious.

“Yes.”

“No class till 1pm correct?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Good. I was hoping you could stay for breakfast.” He replied as he started leaving soft kisses in the nape of your neck, knowing that was a sensitive spot of yours. He was rewarded with the feel of you writhing a bit underneath him, a soft gasp escaping your lips as your felt his brush your skin.

“What did you have in mind?” You murmured as Stephen’s mouth began to move up to your cheek and then to your lips.

“Something very exquisite.” Stephen purred in that voice of his. Looking up into those multicolored eyes of his, you noted a hint of mischief.

“You’re not hungry for food, are you?” You realized.

“No, I am not. “Stephen growled as he pushed himself up and back between your legs. Bringing his hand to your hips, he reached under the hem of the shirt and felt for your knickers, quickly finding them and sliding his fingers between the fabric and your skin, pulled them off and noting how wet they already were, tossed them over his shoulder.

Stephen lowered himself down to your opening. As he placed both of your legs over his shoulders, he took turns leaving kisses on your inner thighs, quickly working his way to the middle, where your pussy, glistening wet awaited him and his skillful mouth. He hadn’t even reached your opening before you began to writhe uncontrollably. 

“Hold still or I can’t enjoy you properly.” He purred as he began eating you, his tongue moving between your folds, your sweet juices quickly coating his mouth.

You did your best to obey him. But with every movement of his tongue and the feel of him growling against you, it was all but impossible. Lifting your head to look down at him, the sight of him enjoying you aroused you even more and briefly Stephen opened his eyes and glanced up at you. With a smirk, he deliberately dragged his tongue up your slit and brought his mouth up to your throbbing clit.

He quickly began sucking on it hard, making you kick and grab the sheets, gripping them so tightly you thought you might rip them apart. You nearly did as you felt Stephen roll his tongue back, forth and around your bud, toying with you just enough to push you closer to the edge.

You couldn’t stop yourself from moving. You felt as if you had lost all control, thrashing about everywhere and with how Stephen worked you, his knowledge of the nervous system quite useful, no mental trick of yours would work.

“I told you to hold still.” He warned you in-between breaths.

“How..am I..supposed to with you doing that?” You gasped, barely able to talk, let alone think as your body moved and bucked against Stephen’s mouth.

Suddenly, you felt something grab you and pin you down. Opening your eyes, you saw that Stephen had conjured what looked like black straps. The straps reached from your stomach to your shoulders and had you pinned firmly to the bed.

“Much better.” Stephen said contentedly as he trailed his tongue back down to your opening. Sliding his tongue in, he twirled it around, taking in your juices and as he felt you begin to throb, growled as he ate you.

Completely at his mercy, you could only whimper and moan as he devoured every bit of you. You could feel yourself start to cum quickly and you knew he could feel it as well, for you felt him doing everything he could think of with his tongue to make you climax.

As he curled the tip of his tongue and brushed the inside of you with it, you screamed and gushed hard all over his mouth. Riding it out, you expected Stephen to slow down. But he didn’t. Stephen buried himself further in, licking up every bit as if it were ambrosia and didn’t slow down.

“Stephen.” You whimpered.

“I’m still hungry. “He murmured, as he picked his pace up again, making you scream louder as he worked you all over again, stopping only to pull at your folds with his mouth, making you struggle more against the straps.

You didn’t want to cum again so quickly, but if he kept going as he did, you would, and nothing would stop it. You wanted to take it a bit slower and you knew the perfect way to do so.

“Let me up” You begged, your voice quivering as you did so.

“Why?” He asked between breaths.

“I wanna ride your face.” You said, you voice throaty.

“How can I say no to that?” Stephen replied, grinning sinfully at the thought of you on top of him.

With a quick gesture, he made the black straps disappear. Letting you up, the two of you switched places, and as you straddled his head, you took a firm hold of the headboard and lowering yourself back down to his eager mouth, moved your hips in time with Stephens mouth, enjoying the sight of him below you.

Stephen slowed his pace a bit, still making sure to hit all the right spots. Now that you could move, you slipped off his shirt and tossed it. Hearing your movements, Stephen glanced up and at the sight of your tits bouncing, felt himself get even harder.

Holding on tightly, you felt your breath quicken as your climax built back up again, your pussy throbbing harder than before. Feeling Stephen moan more against you, for a moment you glanced behind you and saw his thick throbbing cock, drops of pre-cum dripping from it.

Licking your lips at the sight of it, without warning, you turned and re positioned yourself. Before Stephen could object, the words were taken from him by the feel of you deep throating him. Sucking on him hard, the saltiness of his skin delightful, both your mouth and your hands brought his climax up quickly.

Not to be outdone, Stephen lowered you back down and went at you again as hard as you went at him. Even more wet than before, Stephen lapped up every bit before putting his tongue back in, making you cum once again and making you moan and nearly choke on his cock.

Himself throbbing harder Stephen said “Keep going.”, before he resumed licking you more, enjoying the feel of you riding out another orgasm.

Eager for a taste of his juices, you sucked on him harder and stroked his cock with long movements. While coming back up and taking a moment to tease the tip of him, you slid your hand down to his balls and began playing with him, making him writhe in turn.

“Fuck..” He moaned, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. With that bit of encouragement, you swallowed him whole again, just in time to hear him cry out as he came in your mouth, filling it with his cum. Letting the salty liquid go down your throat, you kept a hold of him as he shuddered and began to go limp. With the two of you spent, you climbed off of him and laid down beside him.

For a moment the only sounds were of the two of you trying to catch your breathes.

“So, are you good?” You asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah.” He said, still waiting for his heartbeat to slow down. “Though now I am hungry for actual food.”

“I think its probably closer to lunch now.” You joked.

“Probably. We should get up and eat.” Stephen said, rolling over and pulling you towards him, kissing your forehead.

“Any ideas?”

“Something that means we don’t have to cook.”

“Sounds perfect.” You said as you reached for your phone. Seeing that it was now closer to 11, you picked a place that you knew would be quick. After all, you wanted all the time in the world with him, while you had him.


End file.
